The Search for the Magic High Commission (SVTFOE)
by Sweetiecat123
Summary: The Magic High Commission goes missing and it is up to Star and Tom to find them. Going against the order from Moon and Queen Eclipsa, the two of them partake in a journey that will challenge their abilities and connection. Meanwhile, Marco feels the guilt of her leaving without him.
1. Chapter 1

Yep, this is my first fanfic. I like Tomstar, deal with it. In this story, my tense is very off, but I hope that doesn't stop you from enjoying the story. As you read in all the other stories, I do not own anything, expect the actual story itself, but other than that nope. Hope you like!

Star POV

Star Butterfly flops onto of her bed, in the Monster Temple, defeated. After having a huge fight with her mom and Queen Eclipse, Star didn't understand why they couldn't see her side of the story. After the remaining members of the Magic High Commission disappeared, and her mom agreed to come back to help, but she didn't plan to find them. She only came back to help lead what was left of Mewni. Star did not understand why they didn't send out soldiers to go looking for them. Sure, they didn't make the best choices. They did not like monsters and were horrible to them, and treated Queen Ecplisa worse, but they still deserved to be found. Her mom and Queen Eclispa forbid Star to go look for them herself, even though they knew that wouldn't stop her. Star knew that the Magic High Commission was in trouble because she knew that they wouldn't up and leave their duties no matter how badly they hated it. Omnitraxus Prime's channel went dead and they lost contact with him. Star hoped he was still in his dimension. Hekapoo never showed up and portals are showing up everywhere, Rhombulus's crystals are weakening. If she didn't find them soon, she didn't know what was going to happen. If her mom and Queen Eclipse would not help her find them, she would have to do it herself and she wasn't going to stop until she did. She grabbed her backpack and started to pack everything she needed.

"Clothes, check."

"Food? check."

"Battle Axe? Got it."

"Pointy thing? Check." Star went through her list until she had everything she needed, but there was one more thing that she needed.

"Mirror, call Tom." She felt a drop in her stomach as she waited for him to pick up.

"Star? What's up?" He says putting on his pajamas. She watched as he continued to finish his night routine. She didn't know if she had a right to ask this of him, even if he was her boyfriend. He was powerful and he could be useful, but she couldn't bare if anything were to happen to him. Star did not know what was going to happen on her journey, but she knew to have him by her side would make her feel less uneasy.

"Star? Is something wrong?"

"What? No, no, nothing is wrong." Star said. He knew her too well.

"No, no. Don't you… I know something is wrong. You get that look in your eyes." He started to grow agitated towards her. The two of them had history. They dated, then they broke up, then they got back together again. It was a cycle and each time they'd grow more resentful towards each other but also love each other more. This time the two of them were determined to make a change. They did not want this relationship to end like the others. They were devoted to each other. They had their hurdles and fights, but they cared for each other for anything else. They could read each other without talking.

"What look? I don't give a look." She said blowing air out of her mouth brushing off his comment.

"That look!" He said pointing to the mirror at her face. Star then dropped her forced smile and looked at the ground, fiddling with her dress.

"Tom, I… I need your help." She said rubbing her arm, avoiding his eye contact. Tom's expression softens when he realized that the girl who stood in front of him was in a vulnerable place and she needed him. He had heard about the High Commission going missing, but he did not know how much it bothered her until now. When Star gains the courage to look him in the eyes, Tom is out of sight, only hearing him rummage through stuff. Star watches Tom's shirt fly across the room before he returns.

"I'll be right over." He said hanging up.

Once again, Star flops back on her bed. Turning her head, she sees the picture "her beach day" with Marco, her best friend. That day was not what she expected. Sure, Star and Marco had an amazing time, but something happened that day that would change their relationship forever. That very day, Marco confessed that removing the Blood Moon curse did not work. He loved her with all his heart. He always had, ever since the first day he met her. For Star, she accepted her feelings for Marco when she saw him and Jackie together on her prom night. However, when her mom told her that she had to leave Earth, Star told him about her feelings. But he was too focused on his crush for Jackie to realize it. It took Marco while to accept his feelings towards her. Accept that his feelings were real. But he was too late, Star moved back to Mewni and continued her life. She no longer was focused on her feelings for him However, when Marco decided that he was going to join her on Mewni, Star never expected him to return to her after she left. Marco turned Star's life upside down when he climbed through her castle window and into her room. He had planned on telling her his feelings, but he stopped when he saw Tom walk in holding a burrito. Marco realized that Star had changed, grown up, take more responsibilities. And so he went back to pretending, pretending that nothing was there. Star might have had a crush on him, she might have liked him, but after they took the trip to the severing stone, and but when the Blood Moon curse was removed, and she only saw him as her best friend. Star had Tom, she did not need anyone else. Beach day, the day that was supposed to be the best day, he confessed and she rejected him. She knew she had hurt him because Marco started to hang out with Kelly rather than her. If he wasn't with Kelly, he was back on Earth with his new baby sister Mariposa. He had told her that he couldn't stay with her forever and she was ok with that.

Things were different now. It was her fault. Things changed the moment Star gave her wand to Eclipse. Star thought she could have made a difference, that she would change history, but now she felt as if she made a huge mistake that she couldn't get out of.

"Star?" Tom says entering from the balcony of her new bedroom. Star sits up and looks at him. As he enters, he eyes her backpack.

"Where are you going?" He asks sitting down next to her. Star avoided his eye contact, in fear that she would break down in front of her. He knew it too. Tom gently places his hand on hers and continues to be silent. Star was scared to ask him to come with her. He looked at her with worried eyes. She was afraid that he'd say no, and that she'd be alone again. Finally, she took a deep breath and jumped off the bed and faced him.

"I am going to look for the Magic High Commission." Standing up after her, his eyes were now full of fear, fear for her life.

"Star…" He said putting his hand on her shoulder, but she pushes away. He was going to say something, but Star cuts him off before he could continue with his sentence.

"I want you to come with me." She said holding her arms tightly against herself.

"Is that what you were afraid to ask?" She looked at him with pleading eyes. She knew it was a lot to ask. She looks ashamed, expecting the worse. She had known him, she knew that he loved her, but she wished that he'd say no, for his own safety.

"Star, You've got to be kidding me. Come on, you know me better than that. I'll follow you to the end of the universe if I had too." He pulls her into a hug and she wraps her arms around his warm body. This demon was changed, he was no longer filled with anger and rage. She had changed him, he was filled with love, love for her. Her heart matched the beat of his, and soon, Star found herself kissing him. He runs his fingers in her long blond hair and she lets her fingers graze under his leather jacket and shirt touching his Finally, they pulled away, breathless.

"When are we leaving?"

"Now." She said picking up her bag and setting it on her desk.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your family." He said pointing to her bedroom door.

"They would try to stop me from leaving, I can't have that happen," Star said sitting down and pulling out a piece of paper and starts writing on it. No matter how distant Marco has been, he was still her best friend. He was still the same boy's family that took her own when she moved to Earth. He was the same boy that she danced with during the Blood Moon Ball. He was still apart of her life and she could not leave without telling him.

"Are you sure that he is going to get this?" He said as they walked over to the balcony.

"He will, I am sure of it," Star said pulling her inter-dimensional scissors from her pocket. Marco had lost hers and Hekapoo had given her a pair with the fear that she couldn't be there to protect Star if things got messy. She wanted to make sure the former princess could get away from trouble if she needed to. They both looked at each, knowing that they were going against everyone and would be on their own. Star cuts a whole and Tom steps through. As she takes her first step through into another dimension she hears her bedroom door fly opened with the voice of Marco screaming her name. But before he could reach her, she had fully entered the next step in her life.

Marco POV

Marco throws the door opened to just see Star's blond hair leave through a portal.

"Star! Wait!" He says running towards her. But he was too late, she had left. Kelly followed close behind him.

"Marco, slow up!" the teal hair Woolen comes running after him. By the time she caught up to him, he had already read it note.

"Star left with Tom… She doesn't know… how long she could be…" Kelly wraps her arms around Marco comforting him. She knew he still liked her, but she ignored the fact and kept spending time with him.

She'll be back before you know it." She winks and gives him a thumbs up.

"Oh no, oh no" As if the moment hit him at once, Marco's face grew wide in panic. "What am I going to tell Queen Eclipse? What am I going to tell her mom!" He started circling the room in a nervous wreck, he became covered in sweat. Marco started to ramble on about something that Kelly couldn't understand.

"MARCO!" Kelly shook Marco back to reality.

"You are going to march into that room and tell the Queen and former queen exactly what happened. They can't do anything to do, you have done nothing wrong." Kelly said turning Marco to the door.

"You're right Kelly, I am going to march right in there…. Oh, what am I kidding? Moon is going to rip my head off. There's no point Star's gone forever." He said shrinking into a corner.

Tom POV

Tom watched Star from behind as they rode Cloudy through Dimension X-103, in hopes of finding Hekapoo. The dimension was dark and grey as if it was it was a wasteland. The only one that lived there was Hekapoo, which is who Tom and Star were looking for. Star thought that if she was hiding from them, she'd hide in her own dimension. This dimension was also where Marco spent fifteen years in winning his own inter-dimensional scissors. He observed her light blue eyes and heart shaped cheeks. He could see the pain in her eyes. Tom knew the pain of being royalty, but he also knows how much she has gone through. He saw her desperate attempt to cover up her pain. He knew the stress she was feeling during her time on Mewing. It has not been a pleasant welcome home. She first had to come home, Finding out Eclipse lived, the destruction of Butterfly Castle, finding out she wasn't actually of royal blood. Star has been struck with so much pain. He wanted to away her pain. Tom and Star rode through the dimension in silence. A plan runs through her mind.

"If we can't find Hekapoo here, then we go to Crystal Fields of Interwoven Continuum. Omnitraxus Prime must know something." She shakes her head to try to stay awake. As the two of them watch their surroundings they didn't notice the nest of baby dragon cycle eggs that they just floated over. The baby-cycles cried under them.

"Sorry little Babies!" She said looking back and waving to them. Star turns back to face her path. Suddenly, a large roar erupts from behind them.

"Uh Star, you might want to tell Cloudy to fly faster," Tom said pointing to behind them, as a mother dragon cycle chases them, weaving through the tall trees. Tom ignites a flame in his hand and aims at the dragon-cycle. Star taped Cloudy as it sped up. Just as Star yells "rainbow blast" just as the Mother Dragon Cycle whips her tail. Her spell is thrown off as Tom leaps towards her.

"Watch out!" Tom wrapped his arms her as he feels a sharp pain on his shoulder as they hit the ground. Getting up from their fall, Tom winces. Star turned to it, looking guilty. Tom summoned another flame. The Dragon Cycle starts to circle the two of them, creating a dark circle in the dirt. Back to back, they prepared to fight. Star held out her hands ready to cast another spell. Star knew that they couldn't run away from the Dragon-Cycle, but if she could distract it long enough to get a head start that might be the answer.

"Jellybean Hallucination Mist" She yells as different colored jelly beans and green fog shoots out of her hands. Tom shoots a few flames as the Dragon-Cycle dodges in confusion. Tom watches as Star summons her spell, but then soon collapses to the ground. Just as the spell appears, dizziness overcomes Star and she collapses to the ground. Star tries to get to her feet as he quickly floats over to her, touching her cold skin. He gently picks her up and flies away from the scene, just as the Dragon-Cycle comes back.

As Tom carried Star in his arms, he looked at her with his worried eyes. She held him weakly as the wind brushes past them. His heart raced. Her eyes were closed now, but Tom knew that something was wrong. This was not like her. Star had always been stronger than this. She could normally defeat a simple dragon-cycle in a heartbeat. He had to get her back to the Monster Temple before anything else happened. He reached into her teal dress pocket to pull out the scissors but they were gone. Shit, she must have dropped them while they were fighting. After gaining little distance from the fight, Tom returns to the ground and sets Star against a tree. He was drained and knew he wouldn't last long before he lost consciousness. Tom had never seen her look so weak. She always had enough strength to always keep going, but now she looked so frail and pale. She opens her eyes and realizes that Tom had gotten her out of the situation.

"I'm fine," she said getting to her feet.

"What happened back there?" He said raising his voice.

"Nothing, how's your shoulder?" She said taking it, forcing him to wince again. She was hiding something. She always was.

"You know something," Tom said as flames started to show in his eyes. Star looks away, expecting for him to yell. Tom just expected it. After all, his anger made them break up. She knew he had changed, but maybe not enough. Seeing this her expectation, Tom takes a deep breath before speaking

"We agreed that if we were going to make this work, that we'd tell each everything. After all, you brought me on this trip because you knew that I could help, but I can't help if I don't know the whole story." He was not mad at her, but he wanted to know. Gulping hard, Star began to talk.

"When I gave up my wand to Eclipsa, but I never trained to use magic without my wand. So whenever I use a spell my magic isn't concentrated by the wand. My wand was sorta like a gatekeeper. It would allow my magic to be filtered. Without it, I can't control how much magic I release, but I can't seem to regain any of it back. Glossaryck says that I have an extreme case of Magic Deficiency."

Tom has never seen Magic Deficiency before, but he heard of it before. He knew it was painful and dangerous. He never thought of the consequences of her giving up her wand. He never recognized her signs until now. She was weaker, and her spells were too. She could lose her magic altogether or even lose her life. Tom loved her so much, he didn't want to lose her. He stood there shocked. He was also hurt that she couldn't tell him that. He let her use her magic at any giving time not knowing that it was fast forwarding her deficiency. He did not know what to say or do. He just knew that he needed to protect her. Tom realizes that Star noticed that he was still holding his injured shoulder. She walks over and removes his hand, revealing a large gash that ripped through his clothes.

"I think… you need to go back." She said as she tries to pull out her scissors. Her face goes blank when she realizes that she doesn't have them.

"Tom! My er-dimension scissors are gone!" She said summoning Cloudy and headed back the way they came.

"Star, stop!" He said flying in front of her. "We can't go back, the mother cycle is probably still looking for us."

"But I can't have lost them! We are stuck!" Tom sighs and sits on Cloudy with her. He didn't want to fight with her, not after finding her secret. They headed back through the forest, looking for her scissors.

Hours would past, and to no avail, Tom and Star had no luck as they traveled through Dimension X-103. The sun had gone down and they hadn't had a chance to sleep. The two of them had traveled for a whole day. Finally, they approached a cave.

"Star, stop Cloudy here. We are both exhausted. We need to rest." Tom said hoping off Cloudy and walking to the cave. He knew that she wouldn't agree to it, she was determined. He had to force her. Tom points to the cave and hops off Cloudy.

"We can stay here tonight."

"We can't stop now, I haven't found them!" She said. Tom stands next to her as she sits on Cloudy, with full intention to continue searching.

"You're exhausted. You can barely think." Sighing, Star knew it was true. She also saw Tom's shape. He couldn't continue, he had to rest too. She retracts her Cloudy Charm spell and enters the cave with Tom.

When they entered, the cave was dark and wet. Working together, Star summoned wood and Tom lit it with his powers. Sitting down next to the fire, Star curls into a ball. The light from the flames reflects off her eyes, showing her true sadness. Tom pulls her close to him as he lies down. They were on this adventure to find the missing members of the Magic High Commission, leaving home without saying anything, going against the orders of the Queen of Mewni and his mom and dad. Tom rubs her back as she laid there. He did not know what was to happen or if he was going to happen if they didn't find them or to Star. He was putting so much on the line for Star, but he did not care. He loved her. Star's breathing was light and he could feel her heart beat against his skin. He knew that she wasn't asleep. There was too much on her mind to relax. Star finally breaks him out of his thought.

"Why do you put up with me?" She sits up.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." She pushes him away and walks to the opening of the cave. She clenched her hand.

"I'm a bad girlfriend. I mean think about it, while at your family lake house, I got mad at you for needing to share your feelings. I didn't tell you about my kiss with Marco. I didn't tell you about my magic. I've lied to you about my feelings for him. And you? You invited me the blood moonball, even if you intentionally tried to bind our souls for life, protected me from Meteora, gave me space when I needed it during the Sliver Bell ball. Hell, you went through a Demonism!" She points to herself, she felt bad that she had taken this relationship. She had so much pain.

"What have I done for you? Nothing. I've been too caught up in everything. I forgot that you have needs too." He looks at her knowing what she meant. She hadn't been the best girlfriend. She lied and deceived him, but he still loved her. How could he not? He takes her hand and sits down to the fire.

"Do you remember, when we broke up? The first time?" He said looking her in the eyes.

"I was fed up with your anger issues. You'd get jealous if I even got out of your eyesight."

"I know, but you put up with me because we cared for each other. When we broke up, you needed time to yourself. You couldn't stay with me because I did not make you happy. That breakup made me rethink about life and what was important, which is why I tried my hardest to fix what was wrong, you are someone worth changing for." He holds his hand out for her to take it. "I did not go through the Demonism for you, but for me, because you made me want to be a better me." She looks at him where moonlight reflected off her eyes, and the flames from the fire reflect off his. The colors seemed to blend as he pulled her into a tight hug. She buried her face into him. Leaning her head against his shoulder, Tom spoke again.

"We both will have our problems, but it's up to us how we want to approach it." Tom leads to back to the fire, laying back down. She lies down on his chest and rests her hand on his chest.

She runs her hand through his red spiked hair. She knew she had to make it up to him, but it would take time and she was willing to do it, for him. Tom looks at her to finally see her sound asleep.

"I love you Star." He said putting a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. Soon exhaustion takes over Tom and he lets the darkness seep in.

Tom had grown strong. He had remained calm. He did it all for Star.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a bit shorter but it is cute. Let me know in the comments what you think should happen next. Thanks again for keeping up with this story. It was supposed to be a one-shot but I started to make it more, but it still remain shorter than the other stories. Once again, my grammar is horrible, but I hope you can manage. If not then let me know and I'll actually through it.

Marco PoV

Kelly walks into Star's room, setting a bowl of cereal in front of Marco's feet. He looks at it but covers his face with his knees. Marco had sat in that room for ten minutes and Kelly was already fed up with him. Rather than getting up and do something, he would rather sit down and mope. Kelly knew that she wasn't going to get him to move or do anything unless Star returned. He cared too much for her.

"Look, Marco, you have your own inter-dimensional scissors, right? Why don't you use them to find Star?" She said holding them up."You're right Kelly!" He said standing up. Both him and Kelly blush as they kiss each other on the cheek. Their relationship wasn't real. They only used each other to distract each other from their real feelings. They decided that they would be "breakup buddies", but Kelly couldn't fake it, because the feelings weren't.

"But where would Star be? She could be anywhere in the universe." Then it hit him. Star would have a strategy. She wasn't dumb, she knew her way around the universe. She would search the places she knew the Magic High Commission members lived in, which would either be Heakpoos or Omnitraxus Prime. He knew Star, she'd look in Hekapoo's dimension. That would be the first place she would look. He cut a hole in the air and the portal appeared.

"I'll be back Kelly." Kelly looks at him as he stands in front of the portal. She knew that time moved differently between those two dimensions, but it hurt her that Marco would go to the end of the world to find Star. She wanted that connection that Star had with Marco, but she knew she could never have it because Star held that special place in his heart. She waved goodbye and he stepped through.

Marco arrived in Dimension X-103. His body returned to his ripped and buffer size. He was surrounded in a forest with tall trees. Looking around, everything seemed the same. Tom must have been here. Marco started looking for any trace of the two. He kept walking until he felt something under his foot, Star's inter-dimensional scissors. His stomach dropped as he picked the broken pieces up. If she didn't have these, that means she's stuck here. Whistling, Marco called Nachos, who he briefly reconnects with before mounting

"Star! Tom!" He yelled as he traveled through the apocalyptic dimension. Marco worried for Star. He knew about her magic weakening, and no matter how many times he wanted to tell his best friend, Tom, Star begged him not to tell. She was worried that he would start treating her differently. He did not know what she was thinking, but she could be in danger, and she needed him. And he needed her. Marco rode Nacho raced through the trees looking for her, desperate to see her safe. This dimension, Dimension X-103, was special to Marco. He had gone here many times, each having different outcomes. But he wouldn't take his 15 years spent here for granted. The memories that he had created here came back too, he felt the happiness to go back home, but the sadness of leaving his life he created behind. Marco remembered when he gained his own scissors and then when he nearly got Star killed when she was in her mew-puberty form. It all took place in this dimension. Star was a special person in his life and he couldn't bare have something happen to her. He had to protect her. Marco knew about Star's magic deficiency. And if he knew Star, she was too stubborn to sit down and rest. It pained him, as Marco watched her grow weaker and weaker

Just a few minutes later, Marco came upon a cave where an orange hue emits from it. It must have been Tom's flame, he was sure of it. It was night time and he assumed that they had they would have stopped to take a break. He pulls over and parks Nachos near a fallen tree. Marco straightened his jacket and walked into the cave, to see Star curled up in Tom's arms. He knew that they were together. He's seen other times when Star and Tom were affectionate towards each other, but this time, seeing Star curled in Tom's arms, broke his heart. As Marco approached them, Tom jerks up and shoots a fireball at his head.

"Woah!" Marco said punching Tom's flame away. The couple jumped to their feet, ready to fight. Marco shakes away the remaining flames from his burned hand.

"Who's there!"

"Calm down, it is me!"

"Marco!" They drop they're fighting stance and welcome him into their makeshift home. Star rushes up to him and embraces him in a tight hug. She smelled the husky sent of his jacket. A second later, she pulls back and looks at him with curious eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Someone had to come to rescue you," Marco said with a wide smile. He was relieved to see Star a little bit beat up, she was well and alive. She pulls away and places her hands on her hips

"Rescue me?"

"He smiles again and nods. "Why didn't you tell me before you le…" Her smile quickly turned to a frown.

"What am I to you?!"

"What do you me..." She interprets him again.

"Marco, I thought we were past the knight protects the princess." Tom stands behind as he watched the two of them unfold their anger. Marco looked at her, her eyes filled with anger. She refused to let her frown drop. Why was she mad at him? He was coming to save her and protect her. With her magic deficiency, she couldn't handle herself, much less find the members of the High Commission.

"I came to save you. Why did you not tell me you were leaving? " Marco said crossing his arms. Star was fed up with him. He disappears after confessing his feelings and then shows up wanting to protect her, to save her, be her savior. She did not need him.

"Because I did not want you to come with me!" Marco's heart stopped when he heard that. For the first time, his best friend told him that he was not needed. Ever since he knew her, she was always improving. She was always extra. She was never afraid to express herself. She was unique. She was special. She was his Star. And she did not need him.

"I'm your squire!" Marco said waving his arms in the air, obviously feeling annoyed. He was coming to save her and this is how she was treating him.

"Don't you dare pull that title on me! You didn't earn it, I gave it to you so you would shut up about your place on Mewni, which I might add that you appeared out of nowhere. You don't get to do that. I can take it away as fast as I gave it to you." She wrapped her arms around her face and screamed. Star did not understand why Marco thought that he needed to protect her, he has never been like this. He had always let her take care of herself because she could.

"Star, let's calm down," Tom said placing his hand on her shoulder. She brushes him off and stands in front of Marco. Pointing at his chest she speaks in a demanding voice. She wanted him gone. She didn't want to see his face. Marco wasn't going to stop her from her mission.

"Marco. Go home." Shocked, stunned, hurt, Marco turns around and drops Star's broken scissors next to his feet. He hears her stomp away. He pulls out his own pair and cuts a hole in the air. Tom stood there, between his girlfriend and his best friend, not knowing what to do. Before Marco walks through, Tom pulls Marco into a hug.

"Don't take it personally, she just needs to sort this out." He said. Marco sighs knowing that she has been through a lot, regretting that he yelled at her. He places his scissors in Tom's hands.

"Please protect her." He said in a calm voice. Tom nods, as Marco disappears.

Star Pov

Star continued to stomp down the cave. She pulls out her compact and turns up the brightness. The compact lights up her path, just enough for her to see where she was walking. She did not understand Marco. He has always been her best friend. He never has been overprotective. He knew that she could handle herself and yet, here he was, acting all high and mighty for her. She was the Princess of Mewni with magical powers to defeat monsters, or now anyone that comes between her and her family. Star was happy that her mom, former Queen Moon, had agreed to come back to the castle. She recognized that Eclipsa could not do it herself. She just wished that they would see her as more than just a kid. She knew she was just a kid, but she also has grown and learned from her time on Mewni. The cave comes to and ends with a large body of crystal blue water. Star stops and takes a deep breath in. She closes her eyes and shuts off her mind. Holding her hands out she speaks her incantation"

"I summon the All-Seeing Eye to tear a hole into the sky. Reveal to me that which is hidden. Unveil to me what is forbidden." The All-Seeing appears in front of her, and she moves it around. First Rhombulus's dimension, then another and then another, but she found nothing. She was at a dead end. Star started continued to use the spell, as she felt a lightness in her head. Holding her head, she regains her focus.

Finally, Tom walks up behind her and places his hands on her shoulder. He wasn't going to annoy her about her using her magic, he wasn't going to have her get mad at him. She was already emotional enough. It was obvious that magic wasn't going to help her find them. She was going to have to use her smarts and knowledge. Star drops her spell and turns to Tom.

"Lets jump dimensions. There is nothing here." She said as she held her hands up ready to open up her own portal. But before she can, Tom picks up Star and flies over the pool of water. she holds onto him, knowing exactly what he was going to do. He looks at her with a mischievous smile and lets her go. Within a second, Star summonsed her sticky hand and wrapped it around his ankle, bring him down with her. She hits the water. Tom follows suit. They remained underwater, looking at each other in the eyes. The cold water stings her face, but through the clear blue water, star sees the shine in Tom's eyes. He smiles at her. Star's blond hair dispersed all around her face. Tom swims over to her and pushes her hair out of the way. She grabs his cheeks and brings her lips to his. Tom wraps his arms Star, digging his fingers into her dress. She runs her fingers down his strong chest. The water surrounded the two as they kissed. Coming back to the surface, they hold onto each other, out of breath and flushed. They climb out of the water and sit on the ground as Tom uses fire to dry the two of them off.

"Wow, real mature Tom," Star said clapping her hands, trying to conceal her laughter.

"Got you to smile thou." He said winking with his right eye. Star rolls her eyes pushing Tom over.

"Oh please."

Finally, Star smoothes off her teal dress and once again starts to open her portal but when she looks over at Tom, he is holding up Marco's scissors.

These scissors were Marco's life and blood. He worked so hard to win them, and when he finally did, they gave him the ability to jump dimensions. He was able to see his parents whenever he wanted. Now he gave them to her for her journey, he cared so much for her. She wished he didn't. She wished that he'd forget that he liked her. She couldn't go back to those feelings for Marco. Those feelings brought too much pain, too many memories. It wasn't worth it.

She wraps her arms around Tom and kisses him on the cheek. Star knew that Marco cared for her, and she treated him like he was nothing. She knew that she had hurt him. He had always been there for her. She wanted to apologize to him, but she couldn't because part of what she said, wasn't a lie. She didn't want him to come, but not because she didn't like him or hated him, but she wanted to keep him safe.

Tom swings Star around and she holds tightly around his neck, before cutting a hole in the air.

Kelly PoV

Marco enters back through the portal. It had only been seconds since he left. But when she saw his face. She saw the pain in his eyes. She pulls him into a hug and hugs her. He didn't have to tell him. She knew she knew it was Star. He valued her, he treasured her.

And so Marco told Kelly about how Star hurt him. She was shocked that Star would treat him like that. She had no excuse for her actions. Marco's breathing was uneven and his heart was beating fast. Kelly rubs his back, soothing him.

"Everything is ok."


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter, it's even shorter. Also, I am told that some of the details are off accordingly to the canon timeline, due to the fact that the show is still airing, but the things that I decided to change details within the canon story.

1\. Marco still considers himself as her squire even if Star isn't the official princess of Mewni.

2\. (spoilers for Doop-Doop) Star never broke things off with Tom.

3\. Glogber has not been released from his prison

4\. Star only went back to Earth, only for a short time, to visit Marco

**Tom PoV**

She and Tom step into the Crystal Dimension. Looking around, she sees crystals all over the place, but rather than unbreakable crystals, _Rhombulus'_ crystals were gone, cracked, shattered. Some of the most dangerous enemies escaped and running free in this dimension, and Star and Tom just stepped foot into it.

"Wow, everything is falling apart," she said holding her head to a crystal and tapping it. Finally, Tom pulls Star aside.

"What you said to Marco, it was not cool," Tom said.

"Tom, I don't want to talk about this." She said dismissively.

"I'm not going to drop this. You know I can't. Marco is my best friend, your best friend." he raised his voice feeling his anger engulf him.

"I know he is!" She throws his arms to her side. She refused to let her tears fall. There was too much at stake for her to fall apart. Not now at least.

"Then why did you snap at him? This isn't you! This isn't the Star I know."

"You are standing here judging the way I acted, but look at you!" She said miffed. "You tried to bind our souls for life. Do you know how much trouble Marco and I went through because of that?"

Fire rose in Tom as he floated up, letting his flames carry him. His eyes turned red showing his rage. He was nothing but good to her and here she is, pushing everyone away. He loved her, he really did, but yet he knew there was still something in it that prevented them from being completely happy.

"I do know because I know the guilt I felt every day after that, was real." They stared at each other, rage-filling to the brim. Before they can say another word, they hear stomping. Turning their heads, they manage to dodge just as a monster charges them. Star floats on top of Cloudy looking down at him.

"Ludo wants your wand." He said pointing to Star, eyeing her with determination. This monster was Jerry, he was captured and crystallized soon after he started working for Ludo. Jerry growls and he tries to punch Star. Jerry tries to jump at Star, but she leaps off Cloudy and sends down one of her spells.

"Cold Shoulder Ice Storm" Her spell encases Jerry's shoulder in ice, preventing him from moving. He growls as he grasps for freedom. Tom flies over sending a ray of flames at him.

"Marco means well." He said dodging an attack.

Star sends her hallucinations jellybean spell. Jerry becomes dazed just long enough for Tom throw another ray of fire at him.

"Focus on the fight, Tom!" Star said ignoring his comment. "Narwhal Blast!"

"Where is your wand princess!" Jerry breaks free just as Tom flies above Jerry and he is grabbed and thrown to the floor. Jerry and Tom struggle on the floor as Star stares at them.

Tom said struggling on the floor. Star gently lands on the floor aways back. Making eye contact with Tom she raises her hands ready to do another spell. They both nod, as Star stars her Warnicorn Stampede With all Tom's strength, he pushes Jerry over and flies up avoiding the attack. "She doesn't have it anymore," Jerry gets trampled over by the Warnicorn. Once the spell is over, Star walks up to Jerry.

"Star, be careful," Tom said still floating in the air.

"Ludo has been defeated, you don't work for him. You are free." She said holding out her hand. Suspiciously, Jerry looks over at both Star and Tom.

"You Mewmen are not to be trusted," he said grabbing Star by the neck. She gasps for air and Jerry squeezes her neck. She started to feel her body weakening by the second. She had used up too much magic at one time.

"I'm trying... change... mewman and monsters live together, trust m..."

"Star!" Tom yells as she grapples against Jerry's strength. Tom drops to the ground sending fireballs Jerry. He made sure that he did not hit Star. Jerry drops Star. Star thought maybe if he saw her not attack, that she meant what she said. She yells "Bulla Spiro" and a pink bubble appeared around her just as Jerry slams his fist down. Unsteady in her bubble, she tries to get back to her feet as Jerry hits the bubble and it pops, sending him backward. Tom grabs Star's hand and drags her to Romulus's lair. Each step she took, she felt more and more unsteady. The two of them slammed the doors shut, just as Jerry hurls his body against it. The door locks with a crystal.

"We've got to get out of here." The pounding of the door gets louder.

"ok, ok, where to?" he said pulling out the scissors out of his jacket pocket.

"Anywhere but here!" she answered grabbing them from Tom's hand and cutting a random hole in the air. She pushes Tom through, just as she hears the door splits in half.

**Marco PoV**

"This is not your fault," Moon said walking around the room.

"My daughter is just..." Marco stood in front of Moon and told her everything he knew. He held up the letter Star wrote and Moon read it aloud.

_Marco,_

_ Tom and I are leaving Mewni to find the Magic High Commission. We don't know when we will be back. Don't follow or track us down. I am not stopping until I find them. _

_ I'm sorry but you come on this journey. _

_-Star_

"If only she was sorry," Marco thought. He knew she wasn't. Marco holds Kelly's hand tightly behind his back while Queen Elcispa and Moon discussed the next course of action.

**Backflash**: Marco was with Star when they found out that the Magic High Commission went missing. Star had just been given a chance to let loose and act like a teen. After Star and Tom's trip, Tom went back to the underworld to catch up with his mom and dad, and Star popped in, to see him. They went to the beach and had the best and also the worst day ever.

"You sure were a pretty sand mermaid," Star said with her legs across the couch and on top of Marco's. The memory of her rejecting him replays through his mind, each time hurting a little less. She was still his best friend. She was still the same person he knew, just slightly more grownup.

"I think my scales were especially shiny this time." he gives her a thumbs up and a wink still slouched on the couch. The two of them continue to munch of their tacos when Star's compact rings. She reads the collar ID and quickly gets up, walking to a corner of the room to hear better.

"Mom?" Star said holding up her compact to her ear. Her voice dropped to a whisper. Marco picks up the remote and mutes the TV so Star could hear on the compact better. The two of them just finished their day at the beach and were relaxing on the couch eating tacos when she received the call. Her happiness drained out of her as the phone call continued. Star had finally finished Eclipsa's _cornonation_ and she was ready to be a teenager again. She finally had a chance to put her past behind her and move on with her life. She was finished with her princess duties, or so she thought. Star hangs up the phone.

"I have to go back to Mewni." she said with a down expression.

"What why? I thought you were going to stay awhile," he said walking to his closet and pulling out his backpack.

"The Magic High Commission is gone. Mom thinks that with my Magic deficiency, it'd be safer if I stayed on Mewni with her, dad and Eclipsa." she sighs knowing this was just the beginning.

"Then I'm coming back with you," Marco said putting his backpack on his back.

"Whoah, who said I was going to listen to her, I don't listen to my mom. Since when..." Star replied crossing her arms defensively.

"Because you know it is what you need to do." He said placing walking up to Star. She sighs, nodding. She knew she had to go back, but she wasn't going to go back and sit around all day, she was going to find answers.

"Yea I know." she groans.

"And I'm coming with you, my princess." Marco kneels before Star with his head looking down. She looks at him in his position, trying to hold in her laughter.

"My Princess?" Star tries to say without cracking a smile but finally pushes him over with her foot. Marco dramatically flops to the ground and wails her name. She falls to the ground laughing, snorting and kicking her feet in the air. Marco peers over to see her laughing her heart out. She and Marco continued to laugh at each other. He knew that she'd react if he called her his princess, they never saw each other like that, not once. She was always his best friend who just happens to be from another universe. He wanted to see her laugh because he enjoyed seeing Star happy. They continued to laugh until they were out of breath.

"But seriously, I'm coming," Marco said finally catching his breath. Star sits up in shock.

"What? No Marco, you have to stay here with your family, and your sister Mariposa." She said pointing to his bedroom door, where his family stood.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, I'm coming with you Star. I'll just tell them something came up and I'll be back." She looks at him for a second before throwing her arms around him. She sighs with relief.

"Thank god, I don't know I'd do without you, Marco." She snuggled into his shoulder as Marco hugged him tightly. He pats her back, feeling her warmth. She pulls him back and looks him in the eyes.

"You've been through everything with me. I can't think of you not being with me on this adventure." They both stare at each other before splitting apart.

"You go ahead of me, I'm just gonna say goodbye to my family." Star nods, pulling out her inter-dimensional scissors and cutting a hole back to Mewni.


End file.
